Computer-based technologies have increasingly become a ubiquitous part of the daily lives of users. Examples of such technologies include automated teller machines (ATMs), kiosks, and websites. Typically, when users interact with a computer system, they do so via a user interface (UI). The UI enables interaction and serves as a bridge between users and the computing system.
Further, over the last few decades, the Internet has gained widespread popularity as a medium to disseminate knowledge throughout the world. Therefore, various organizations have employed websites and web-based applications for use by people residing at different geographic locations around the world. Various users across the world can connect to an organization by accessing the websites and web-based applications through the UI. The organizations rely heavily on the UIs, such as for the websites and web based applications, to attract more users and support them in the tasks they wish to undertake.